


Derek the Cat

by Hathly



Series: Sterek Oneshots [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, college fic, frat boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathly/pseuds/Hathly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever college drummer, Stiles Stilinski says he has a boyfriend, Derek Hale, no one believes him.<br/>Because  saying Derek Hale voted hottest man of the year 2015 and vocalist of the band of the year was too far fetch. Right? Right.</p><p>And probably because Stiles owns a cat named Derek Hale too.[Sterek Version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek the Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Theo The Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261192) by [Hathly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathly/pseuds/Hathly). 



> Yeah, there's a Steo Version too. Check it out on my Pseudo StheoRaelinski
> 
> I didn't change much, except Derek and Theo's characterization and some lines.

...  
...  
...

"Up all night?" Clark smirks at Stiles. Stiles was lounging on the couch, spread all pretty limbs. "Rule #35 b, frat house couches are no made-"

"For sleeping, unless it involves shagging someone." Stiles sat up. "I wasn't sleeping. I was just resting my eyes."

Clark watches as Stiles raised his hands to stretch, and fought the urge to groan when Stiles's shirt hiked up. Stiles was ever one for taking shirts off, says his boyfriend, Derek; wasn't fond of him taking his shirt off in public. It didn't matter that Derek was a cat, Stiles's cat was named Derek, like the guy from the Band, Howling Wolves.

"Hey. Here's a thought, why we just shag here, then you can sleep all you want." He was only half joking of course. But yeah, 4 years he'd know the guy, he hasn't seen any girl or guy that wasn't a friend. Not even a fuck buddy, just a friend.

Stiles Stilinsk, was a shame, he wasn't that hot but being the most unattainable guy in the campus raised his names up, the list.

"Yeah right. Derek would sure like that." Stiles mumbles, then Derek the cat was on the door way. "Right Derbear?"

Clark shook his head, Stiles was grow old and die with that cat.

...  
...  
...

Candice Staten is Standford's IT girl, the girl everyone wants except Stiles Fucking Stilinski, who had openly turned her down.

Like what the hell? Some drummer nerd rejected her flatly, that time Stiles said he had a boyfriend already whose name is Derek, Candice was okay.

When She found out Derek was a fucking Persian cat, she blew over.  
Some of the frat guys was talking about Derek the Cat who keeps stealing goods on the table.

Candice was livid. She demand they take her to the cat, and they did.

There was the car, all grey hair and ugly. Wearing a collar that says. "Hi I'm Derek Hale" and engraved property of "S. Stilinski."

Stiles rejected her, and used his cats name as an excuse? Like he couldn't pick a normal person's name?

This was so not happening.

...  
...  
...

Being a drummer means fans, like literally throwing themselves at Stiles, he was popular with every one. Jason knew that. He was the vocalist But everyone goes for the drummers nowadays.

He watches as Lisa Barrowman flirts with Stiles, who was laughing and talking. When Lisa starts to touch Stiles arm and leaning close, Stiles awkwardly removes himself from the grip, leaving the poor girl alone.

That night Jason brought Lisa to his room, while Stiles was taking to his Cat.

"I'm telling you Derek, I told her I have you." He hears Stiles as they pass the kitchen, he pictured Stiles talking to the cat on the marble kitchen top.

...  
...  
...

For someone as Talkative as Stiles, he was quite a private person, Mike decides. He doesn't talk about any problems, maybe Stiles doesn't have any, but if he has, he uses Derek to finish the question.

He hears Stiles talking on the phone with Scott, his best friend since diaper day, who was studying at NYC

He catches tidbits of the conversation but couldn't really understand, all he heard was. "Fine" "Sure" and "Derek"

He rolls his eyes, at how close Scott and Stiles is, they talk about cats on basis. That like boring and all.

...  
...  
...

 

The night before graduation, Stiles was on the phone.

"No! I- it's okay. Okay bye" everyone was looking at him, no one was moving because it's not often that Stiles was upset. So they pretended not to hear.

Except for Greg, Greg was nosy, no one likes Greg except for Stiles. Stiles was his only friend. "You okay bud?"

"I'm fine." Stiles grabs the beer, from the table and drinking it.

"Want to talk about it?" Stiles shook his head.

"It's Derek" like that's an explanation. That shuts him up, maybe Derek was sick and Dying, how long does a cat live anyway?

When Stiles went up his room. Greg was starring at Derek. "What's up?"

Derek just walks away of course.

...  
...  
...

Morning of Graduation, everyone was on the living room, they had just finished a frat ceremony, and Stiles was still visibly upset.

"Buddy, I'm sure Derek's fine." Clark pats his back, petting Derek in his lap. "Right Derek?"

"Ha.ha.ha" Stiles said in a sarcastic tone before excusing himself to go upstairs and grab his things before going to the ceremony.

Everyone looked at Stiles with pity and look back at Derek. The cat looked back, innocently.

"I'm gonna miss this cat, to be honest." Greg sat beside Clark.

"Yeah, Derek the grumpy cat." He absentmindedly says. Derek meows, and he smiles.

"You really think he's gonna die?" Jason asked as he takes one gulp of beer, though it's too early.

"Well, Stiles can't be that upset if it weren't that serious right? I heard him talking to his dad on the phone and Derek names came up." Mike mutters.

"Guys! It's our graduation and we're upset over a cat." Clark said in a this is ridiculously tone.

"That because Stiles loves this cat, more than anything else. Like are we sure he isn't banging this?" Jason picked the cat up.

And everyone laughed as the door bell rang.

Clark went to open it, revealing a guy, with dark hair. "Hi!"

"Hey, you're Scott right? Come in!" Mike invited him in.

"Stiles's Scott?" Everyone was greeting him. "Good to finally meet you."

"Couldn't miss my BFFs graduation." Scott laughed whole heartedly. "Is Stiles's here? Where's Derek?"

Stiles Was already shouting and running into his arms, they almost toppled over the couch. "Careful dude!"

Derek the car jumps at them. "Oh hey Derbear." Scott pats the cat. "You're so ugly. No offence, I missed you though"

Everyone laughed.

"Uh guys," Greg was standing on the door, "Derek's here."

"Uh, I'm here for Stiles." Derek Hale, Derek fucking Hale was standing on their door way holding a bouquet of white roses.

Everyone was confused, then shock as Stiles jump off, almost kicking Scott and Derek.

"Oh my god you Asshole!" Stiles grabs Derek in, closing the door before pushing him away. "You said you won't come. I almost drank myself to death last night, because "

"Why hello to you too." Derek handed the flowers to the still shocked Greg.

And opens his arms to hug, like really hug Stiles who was still babbling.

"You're an idiot." Derek press a lips on Stiles forehead, who opens his lips. "Think I'll miss this?"

"I missed you." Stiles melted.

"Yeah?" Derek held his head to his shoulders. "Me too."

"Uh, you're Derek Hale." Greg snapped everyone's attention.

"Yeah. I thought Stiles -" Derek looked at Stiles and glared. "Stiles!"

"What? I told them about you!" Stiles pulled away, keeping his arms on Derek's waist. "It wasn't like I was keeping you, a secret you know."

Derek continued to glare.

"He wasn't, it was just." Jason grabs the cat from Scott who was Just casually sitting on the floor, texting. "This is Derek Hale."

Jason walks and push the cat on Derek face, like is some kind of food offering, tag in front.

Derek glared harder, "and that explains why no one believes you have a boyfriend. Idiot."

 

"Well, uh hehe." Stiles was laughing. "It was Scott's fault!"

"Hey hey, I'm not here!" Scott raised his phone.

"So let me get this." Clark was saying. "So Derek is really Derek?"

"Well yeah." Scott awed before. "Oh. Oh. No one knew?"

Everyone nodded.

"Great, just great." Derek probed the cat. "You could have gotten a dog."

"Get over it buddy, you didn't visit over the years I'm here." Stiles grabs Derek the cat. "He was all I have."

"Seriously?" Derek looked at him. "Was it me who didn't want to visit?"

"Okay, fine Derek I'm sorry. Now can we go back to banging and slamming- and "

"Stiles TMI!" Scott was covering his ears.

"Can we just go to your graduation ceremony first, which by the way; you're all running late?" Derek looked up at them.

Then it clicked, everyone was scrambling out the door with their things; out to their car.

Scott was on his and Stiles on Derek's black camaro.

...  
...  
...

And of course everyone was starring At Stiles, before, during and after the ceremony.

He had Derek Hale by the arms, Once he was out, before the ceremony.

Stiles's Dad, the Sheriff on their town greeted them, hugging and patting both. No one dared to approached, because Derek was pretty much glaring at everyone who stands close.

After, Scott, The sheriff and Derek was waiting for him. Stiles hugged them, leaving Derek for last, pressing a kiss on his lips.

"You sure are making up for the lost kisses huh?" Derek teases

"Well duh." Stiles said as they were walking, bumping into Candice,  
No matter how hard Derek stirs Stiles away, the place was too crowed with students and family.

"Hey! Oh Candice." Stiles felt Derek, stiffen, so he press closer, making Derek loosen. "This is Derek."

Candice looked relieved and Stiles looks at her with questioning. "I thought you rejected me for a cat."

"Nope, not a cat." Stiles touched Derek's jaw. Who glares, of course. "This one's my sour wolf."

"Well, good because My pride couldn't take being reject for a cat" Candice said dramatically.

And they just laughed.  
Back at the frat house, Derek the cat sneezes.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.  
> any prompts? send them here
> 
> [here](https://www.hathly.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> I'd appreciate it. Talk to me! I'm a potato

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Theo The Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261192) by [Hathly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathly/pseuds/Hathly)




End file.
